moshi_fanren_the_last_humanfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Chapters
Apocalipsis Begins Saga One More Chance: Escape from School Arc 2028, ten years after the apparition of a mysterious virus the world of the mankid has fallen and the survivors fight each day to survive the horrors of this Apocalyptic world. In this time, Zuo Tian Cheng, who fights to cover the evacuation of an besieged city, finally found himself surrounded. Now as the last human remeaining on the city, he departs this life fighting . Amaizingly, he opens his eyes once again to find himself back in the past, inside the body of his younger self, on the exact day the apocalypsis began! Rescue Mission Arc Having changed the past and saved his friend Gao Fei, Tian Cheng prepares to depart in search of the person that became his loved one in the future. Nevertheless, in order to meet with her again, he would have to go across the zombie hordes that now rules the city. On this risky adventure fated encounters awaits our protagonist. Gang Figth Arc Having gaining some unexpected allies, Tian Cheng prepares to return with Gao Fei. However, when the oppotunity to scavenge some weapons appear, two parties would end shedding blood in order to reclaim the prize and the lives of the others. Yi County Saga Travel to Home Arc Having returned to Gao Fei's location, the newly formed group prepares to depart to Yi County in order to found Fei's parents. However, a harsh travel with many unexpected dangers awaits at the group, where the most dangerous things are not the infected. Revenge for a Brother Arc Tian Cheng's group finally arrives to Yi County, only to find tragedy on Fei's home. Having lost a member of his family Gao Fei swear revenge and along his friends he would try to take down one of the great powers on the apocalyptic city. Desperation and hope abound in this arc. Ancient Wall City Arc Some weeks after the events of the previous arc, Tian Cheng's group decide to start moving, but unknown to them, the remains powers on Yi county are preparing to make a move. So when Tian Cheng decides to meet a famous figure of his previous life, he an his friends would be in first row to see the clash between the two forces. Assault on the Hydropower Station Arc In order to take down Long Tin and rescue Teacher Luo, Tian Cheng and the elite forces of Ancient Wall City assault the enemy base. Nevertheless, in this mortal game of wits their enemy has more than one surprise under his sleeve. In order to win this time power and cuning are equal important! Long Hua City Saga Long Hua Service Station Arc Black Armor Training Arc Battles of Attrition Arc Quest for Blood Arc Fall of the Dragons Arc Hunting the Leader Arc Colossus Attack Arc Long Hua's Ruler Arc Chu Province Saga A Friends Promise Arc Li Hua County Arc Side Stories Side Story 1: Trivia * Since any of the arcs of The Last Human has an official name, all the names listed on this page are tentative titles. Category:Content